


The Tales of the Time Keeper and Time Taker

by Bleach_ed_Na_tsu



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry is a child for fuck sake, M/M, Time Travel, friendship to begin, future relationship, is was will be, may build, time paradoc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu/pseuds/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu
Summary: There are two men in the entire universe and beyond who paid more dearly than any other for saving the world. They ended up alone forever. They met when the Lord of Time young and broken, and the One Who Lived truly was just a Boy. They remained together forever after. The Lonely man and the Master of death. Drabbles. Crossover. Full Sum inside.
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Harry Potter, future!Harry/Doctor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	1. Meet the Potters, Again

**Author's Note:**

> SO Hello there! This is my first fic in both of these fandoms and I must say I'm super nervous. Doctor Who and Harry Potter have been dear to my heart forever, and after binging and pretty much reading every crossover available to me I decided to write my own. So please be liberal with the constructive crit.
> 
> That being said. WARNINGS: This is a drabble series of Doctor/Harry relations. The situations will range from platonic to obviously romantic. I am not sure how far I'm going to go, seeing as I've never written Harry or the Doctor, but there will be mentions of overtly sexual content. So, this is your warning now. I will mention in each chapter what the chapter is: Platonic, sexual, romantic ect.

The first time he met the enigma that was Harry Potter long before he met Rose.

The TARDIS had been weepy all morning and the Doctor had been quite flummoxed. He'd been even more so when the TARDIS had dropped him near a little house in Godric's Hollow and quite quickly spat him out into the garden.

"OI!" He turned on a dime put his fists on his hips. "Open up! Where the hell up. Where the bloody hell do you think you dropped me?"

"Well I think you've been dropped in my front garden, sir." Was the soft laugh that sounded behind him?

Well the doctor spun found with his goofy grin. "Saw that di you? Fair to say the missus wasn't feeling too well."

The woman laughed, leaning against the doorframe of her home. She didn't looked perturbed by the man having turned up in a blue box in her garden. In fact she looked like her old friend had just done something endearing. "It seems the TARDIS is feeling quite ill indeed. Why don't you come in, Doctor? I just put the kettle on, and I don't think your blue box will let you in until you've had a sit down."

For a moment the Doctor looked at the young woman with suspicion, he followed her into her home still, but his eyes were narrowed. "Know me then do you? Can't say I remember you, miss. I think I might too, I love gingers, want to be ginger meself."

The lady laughed as they entered the kitchen, and the Doctor say an equally odd scene. There was a young man at the kitchen table, in one arm was a young baby, barely six months old, and in the other was a wand which was swishing around. He was making the tea, cleaning the dishes, and folding laundry it seemed.

"Ah, Doctor. Went and changed your face again I see." The man smiled with a cheeky grin. "Well I like this face much more than the last, though you look real grungy old boy."

The doctor blinked. "That's me, an old scruff. But it seems I'm missing the point for once. Have we met?"

The man laughed again, but in a humorous way. "We have, though you had a different face a couple of times. You met my wife first when she was little, and then me later." He smiled pleasantly and held out his hand. "I'm James Potter, and I met your fourth regeneration, and your sixth, and your thirteenth regeneration. In face I've met this face too,"

And the woman walked in, plucked the child from James' arms and smiled. "And I'm Lilly Potter….though you met me in your seventh regeneration when I was Evans."

And then the doctor's eyes widened. "Little Evan!"

And with those words Lily pouted, her brows creasing severely. "You're as bad and James and his friends! My name is Lily you prick."

And with that the couple dissolved in laughter. Yes the Doctor did remember now. He remembered stumbling in on Sirius and James trying to wrestle Remus into fitted dress robes. He remembered young Lily in her back garden talking to snakes in secret.

"So now that I remember your ugly mugs, who's the little prince? Didn't know you two would get together. Last I saw you hated each other. Rather like those cat and mice cartoons you used watch on the telly, Lils."

The red-headed woman, barely twenty one huffed, but smiled at her old companion. "If you must know, this one here and his friends grew up, and are pleasant company."

James just laughed and stood, he took his son from Lily before putting the child in the Doctor's arms. Thought James had only met a version of the Doctor for the first time when he was fourteen, the times he had spent talking with the strange man were precious and numerous enough that James's trust in the Doctor could rival Sirius and Remus' if the man was around enough.

"This is Harry James Potter, my first born, and heir to too many noble and ancient houses."

As it was, the Doctor help the pudgy baby who smiled at him and babbled. The doctor knew, as he held the baby, that this child would indeed be special.

"Well then. Harry James Potter, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am the Doctor and you little pudding, sre going to cause so much chaos."

Lily sighed before snatching her child out of the Doctor's arms, she frowned but her voice was full of amusement and love of family when she spoke. "Don't you start too! James and Sirius are already determine to make my son another marauder!"

"Well he will be won't he!" The Doctor laughed. "Not only is he a Potter, but he's your son too Evans, and you were a little monster before heading to Hogwarts. Only calmed down then because you knew you'd get away with more by blaming it on James."

"Lils! Is this true?"

"DOCTOR! You promised me not to say anything."

Somehow Harry ended up back in the Doctor's arms, and James and Lily chased each other round the kitchen and living room. Laughter permeated the house and the Doctor, as always felt at home with these humans.

"Well regardless, you are fantastic you are. A marauder or not, you Harry James Potter will be a star."


	2. You're like your mum you are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: More platonic-type relationship here. Warnings for mentions of verbal abuse, and mentions of death/killing self/verbal child abuse!

"Did I ever tell you that you're like your mum?"

The Doctor had turned up just on time really, like always, but he hated that that was the case. Especially since little six year old Harry was crying in the corner of the garden, his little snake dead in the grass.

Petunia had always been such a harsh woman. SO hateful.

"I know I am sir." Harry answered, and the Doctor cringed at the title. "I'm a stupid freak just like she was. And if I know my place I'll die like my mother did."

And the Doctor heard something explode inside the TARDIS as Harry recited those words.

"Now that's not what I meant. You are brilliant, you're a little merlin! Not a freak. Now come on what happened?"

And Harry told him, about the friendly snake names Harper who would visit him often. "And Aunt Petunia killed him 'cause snakes are the devil and I must be too for talking to him."

And the Doctor kissed his teeth, sitting on the ground next to the little grave they had dug for Harper. "You're so like your mum, she'd have cried too."

Harry shook his head. "No, she'd have called me a freak too."

"Oh, she wouldn't have. She could speak to snakes too, strange little ability considering she was a mugglyborn. But oh boy was she powerful."

"Did my Daddy speak snake too? Is it normal for wizards?"

"Oh no, I told you before Harry, you are bloody brilliant. Being a parselmouth is rare, just like seeing the end of a star up close." The Doctor grinned, though Harry seemed even sadder. "Your Daddy couldn't speak naturally, but he was learning last time I saw him. He could almost say his name, but he could say yours and your mums."

Harry brightened at that. "So I'm not a freak?"

"Oh far from it. It's your aunt and uncle who are the freaks. No questions." The Doctor grinned when harry chuckled quietly.

"They wouldn't like that, being called freaks…they don't like abnormal."

"It's brilliant innit?" The Doctor cheeked back.

For a moment they didn't say anything else, and then Harry was pressed into the Doctor's side, little shoulders jumping with tears. Harry pressed his face into the Doctor's side, relishing the easy embrace. "I don't want to live here. I don't like it. I want to go home."

And wasn't it heart breaking that the boy didn't even have one. "I know. How about we take another trip, I have a little while before I need to pick Rose up from her mums. I can take you somewhere good and make you forget about these silly muggles."

Harry's face broke into a grin and he threw himself at the Doctor. "Oh please! Can we go somewhere with lots of dogs? Or can you take me to meet a king? Or or or can we go to the place with all the snakes again?!"

Harry continued to babble and the Doctor just scooped him up. "Well little prince, we'll go wherever you want! But first we're going to the restaurant at the end of the universe!"

"Yay!"

"Thank you, Doctor." Harry smiled widely as he hugged the short-haired man. He grinned as he stepped away from the TARDIS, so much happier for his weeks away with the doctor.

The Doctor sighed, a pain in his chest as he looked over the tiny boy in the garden. The little boy he knew would mean the world to him one day –after all, apart from his companions, Harry was the only person that the Doctor had ever returned to. And not just now either, Harry told him stories every visit of the other Doctors who came to see him.

The one thing the Doctor was incredibly grateful for was the fact that little Harry was at least in constant good company.

"You're so like your Mum you little runt." The Doctor smiles fondly, the Potter couple had been very dear to the Doctor and their deaths hurt still. "That being said, you're just as like your father, so stay out of trouble until I see you again."

Harry just grinned. "I'll try, but you're a pretty bad influence."

And the Doctor just laughed out loud, pulling Harry in for one last hug and kissing his temple before shoving him towards the house. "You little rotter." He laughed. "Be good, see you soon."

"I'm sure I will! Bring Aunty Rose next time!"

And it was curious in a way the Doctor knew never to question that Rose was an Aunty, but the Doctor was just that.


	3. In Diagon Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Platonic again, and it's fair to say that timelines are messed up, and Harry's timeline is pushed forward a few years in this drabble series.

When the Doctor landed he knew immediately what day it was. And that's why he was quick to throw on his jacket and make his way towards the leaky caldron.

The last time the ninth doctor had seen Harry, the boy had been heading to his fourth year care of magical creatures class. But today was a few years earlier than that. Today was the day that Harry got his wand, and his owl.

Now it really wasn't hard to find Harry, Hagrid had brought him from those awful humans and Hagrid wasn't hard to find. Harry fit snugly beside Hagrid, weaving in and out of crowds in the half-giant's wake with very little effort. He looked unhappy though, which was worrying.

They were heading towards the book store in the middle of the alley, though Hagrid remained outside and so the Doctor took his chance. He may look extraordinarily muggle –like the best kind of muggle though with his perpetual grin –the air around the Doctor was enough that wizards brushed him off as an excessive noble. With just the right kind of scowl, the Doctor slipped into the book store and found Harry staring blankly at a wall of books.

"This one's good I reckon, for extra reading to catch up on the wizarding world." He smiled when Harry froze for a second, but those brilliant green eyes found the Doctor's face and that smile was infectious.

Eleven year old harry had so many fewer dark spots in his eyes than fourteen year old harry.

"Doctor!" Harry hugged the Doctor quickly but pulled back quickly to look at his friend's face. "I knew you'd be here, but I didn't think you'd actually show!"

The Doctor smiled and started pulling books down. He knew the Hogwarts booklist like it was his own, at one point he'd helped write it. Long ago though, when he was in his second or third regeneration, and then later right after the time war. "Did I tell you that or someone else?"

"Actually I told myself." Harry grinned cheekily. "Older me said that I'd see you on my day out to diagon alley, though I didn't know what that was before today. I wanted to believe him…well me, but you know. Sometimes time doesn't let you keep promises."

And that made the Doctor so very sad.

"Well, I do my best, so here I am." He explained. "But how does meeting your older self even work?"

Of course Harry knew this and he grinned broadly as they walked towards the checkout. "Don't you know Doctor? I'm a wizard, different you and older me said that they had loopholes fort some reason."

The Doctor knew this, knew the strange rules for wizards with time travel, but he liked seeing this cheeky side of Harry. The little marauder didn't get to be cheeky often enough.

As Harry was heading out, the Doctor slipped away, though he stuck close. So when Harry went to get his wand, and Hagrid went to the owl emporium the Doctor made his move.

Hagrid was brilliant he was, truly loved the obscure and unloved creatures in the wizarding world. In another life the Doctor was sure they'd have been great mates. However Hagrid was really a bit overzealous especially about the Doctor's boy. The Doctor appreciated Professor McGonagall giving Hagrid money to buy Harry a gift, but some direction wouldn't have been unfounded.

So the Doctor, as usual, took it into his own hands. "You know the Barn owl is great, very smart, but I have a better suggestion."

Hagrid looked at the strange man with a raised eyebrow. "Oh? I think I know a good owl."

"Oh yes yes, I'm sure you do. But have a look here." The Doctor pointed to a beautiful snowy owl with time-vortex-golden eyes. "But aint she a beaut. Very intelligent, the perfect first owl, perfect for letters, perfect as a gift don't you think?"

The Doctor knew this in fact, because this little beauty was in fact party googlymorte and was in fact hyper intelligent. A race that liked to appear avian, and trick unworthy species into gathering food for them. But, the googlymorte were especially fond of young wizards and if paired correctly often formed familiar bonds, especially if the bond was established young.

So, with a Time Lord's blessing, and the power of an incredibly young wizard, the Doctor was sure this little snowy would adore Harry, and vise versa.

Hagrid looked at the beautiful owl and was struck with the same thought as the Doctor. "You are right! Ain't she a beaut indeed! Thanks stranger, my young friend will love her."

"I'm sure he will."

The look on Harry's face when Hagrid gave Harry his present more than made up for the fact that the Doctor couldn't give Harry the present himself.

* * *

The Doctor hated that he couldn't be there for Harry, the boy had a rough fourth year, and god knows what might happen before then. But he had the next best thing.

"Now, remember what you said earlier about promises?" He asked when he arrived at the room above the leaky caldron –because as _if_ he was going to let Harry go _home_ again.

"Yeah?" Harry responded, he had been reading one of the books the Doctor had suggested, a good overview of the political state of the wizarding world, blood status, and sports. "What of it?"

"I can't promise to visit you while you're in Hogwarts, because you're right, time sometimes just doesn't give me a break. However I got you the next best thing."

Harry sat up, curious when the doctor walked over to Hedwig and brought the bird to the bed. He sat on the edge and sat Hedwig on his knee, then he pulled a small chain with a small pendant out of his pocket.

"This right here is a ROPD." The doctor's smile was so big and proud, when Harry didn't react the smile fell and the young boy couldn't help but laugh.

"And that is?"

"A Relative Owl Placement Device." The Doctor pouted a little. "Basically it'll let your owl reach the TARDIS with letters at some point in relative time."

"SO I can send you letters?!" Harry jumped up violently jostling Hedwig from her perch when he threw himself at the Doctor to hug the man. "That is the best thing ever! Can I send them all the time? Once a day? Please?"

The Doctor just laughed and picked up the tales of Beedle and Bard. Harry was far too old to be reading him books, but the Doctor remembered doing it when Harry was a baby, not long after he first met the boy and he was feeling nostalgic.

"How about we start with once a week, that way your Hedwig doesn't get tired, and I don't distract you from your schoolwork."

Harry looked entirely offended, "But you said that school isn't everything!"

The Doctor smirked. "I did say that, but that doesn't mean it isn't something."


	4. Letters across Time

The years started ticking by, with the Doctor and Harry exchanging letters.

* * *

" _Dear Doctor,_

_I know you said that I shouldn't send you a letter every day, but cool things keep happening! Today the Bloody Barren stopped me and I was terrified, but he said he was extraordinarily sad that I hadn't chosen Slytherin house._

_He's pretty cool, and he and Nearly Headless Nick get along pretty well, or more so than people would expect apparently. So they've both promised to take me round the school! Isn't that awesome. Definitely worth a letter I think._

_Quittage is pretty intense though. Oliver Wood is a demon, I swear it now. He is nothing like even Snape, at least he tends to back off of diligent students. Wood just seems to want me to work more._

_I have also decided that I thoroughly hate quills. Hate them. Hermione and I are going to use a pen from now on because this is ridiculous. If the teachers get really huffy about it we're going to buy fountain pens. At least then it's using 'real' ink._

_Anyway, things are good. I'm still figuring out the wizarding world but it's not so bad. Ron can be a bit annoying sometimes, but I like him well enough. Hermione and I get along great though, I guess because we're both 'muggle raised'. So we spend a lot of time in the library._

_Ron doesn't like that, but he and I go exploring when Hermione wants to study for a second time. Can you believe that? Twice!_

_Well, I got to head to dinner now, I'll write you next time something exciting happens._

_Yours, Harry James Potter"_

* * *

They started pretty frequently, but as Harry started to ease into the wizarding world more thoroughly the letters exchange was comfortable at once a week or so. The Doctor would answer questions for him, and soon Harry wasn't owling the doctor for every little thing, and instead was using the letters to keep each other updated on the goings on in their lives.

* * *

" _Tiny Merlin,_

_You wouldn't believe the galaxy Rose and I turned up in._

_It's full of Ood. Like, real life ood. I haven't seen one in a very long time. And coming from me you realise how long that actually is. They're rather friendly, though Rose is a bit put out by the talking orb thingy that they hold._

_It's all rather fascinating._

_I'm going to turn up for your first match of the year. I don't know which me, but I'm most certain that I'll turn up. Who knows, you seem so friendly with the older you, that maybe he'll turn up too. I'm not really sure myself. Make sure you tell that Oliver off if he pushes you too hard, we don't need a repeat of…..never mind. That hasn't happened yet, I don't think._

_Anyway, Rose is currently trying to figure out how to work the kitchen, because the food in Ood-ville isn't agreeing with her so I better be off._

_Tell me your professor's reactions to the fountain pens, I am fascinated by their refusal to meet new times head on. I mean, in like two-hundred years technology and magic are going to be more than compatible, they really should get ready for the transition._

_See you later little Merlin. I'll try to see you for your birthday._

_Your Doctor."_

* * *

It was really fun for Harry to try to piece together the timeline of his Doctor's letters. Which companion he was with, and the language he used in the letters helped Harry to figure out when a regeneration had occurred. He wouldn't meet all the regenerations until well into his seventh year, but by his third he had met a majority of the third through tenth cycle doctors, and had corresponded with at least half of the companions.

See, sometimes the Doctor wasn't the one to answer, because he was busy or forgot. Sometimes the Tardis was stroppy and he had to deal with that, or the Doctor was, as his Aunty Rose liked to say 'utterly useless' at writing letters. So Young Harry actually met his other Aunt's a lot sooner than in person.

* * *

" _Hello little lovely,_

_The Doctor and I got a little side tracked and now the idiot is messing the Tardis because she's stropping about._

_I suggested it was because we haven't seen you're cute little face in a few….oh lord what am I supposed to call it. Years? Jumps? Wobbles is far too ridiculous to call them. You and the Doctor are such children. Wobbles, really! But the Doctor is certain that if the Tardis was stropping because she missed you she'd come and get you._

_I still think that bringing you along for a little while would benefit us all._ **I** _at least will admit to missing my little munchkin._

_I heard that this year you have a new defense professor. Well, one that might actually be worth a toss. What's he like? Is he handsome? Does he treat you nicely? I swear if he doesn't I'll come down and give him a good smack. That potions professor is going to learn about my fury if he doesn't get his act right. I promise, you give me the word and your Aunty Donna will be there in a flash._

_I'm sure the Tardis will agree._

_I hope you work hard in your classes. I'm sorry you can't go to hogsmede. Maybe the Doctor and I can forge a signature for you. I'm sure that'd be exciting. Not that I'm condoning you cheating your way into that town. Of course not._

_(Though between you and me I think you should sneak out. You're young and lively, thirteen is the time to Mitch off. You have that invisibility coat from your dad. Use it well wasn't it? You didn't hear that form me though young man. Your Aunty Donna would never condone sneaking off and being a skiver.)_

_Apparently the Doctor needs me to hold a lever. Can't he see I'm busy? Honestly, I don't know why we even try, you and I._

_I'll talk to you later sweetpea, take care of yourself, and don't worry about those tormentor, ghost things. You remember your Doctor and your Aunty Donna and I'm sure everything will work out. Take care you hear? Else I'll be there, you're not too old for a smack. (Or cuddles and kisses)_

_Love you munchkin,_

_Your fabulous Aunty Donna xx"_

* * *

Donna was probably one of the best people ever. Harry had met her once, before beginning his third year, and had a few correspondences with her in letters. Though she had suggested that through his fourth they grew a lot closer. He was looking forward to next year already. He saw her more of a Mom than as an aunty. Though he wouldn't tell her that….yet.

Aunty Rose was still his favourite, and he missed her. Harry knew what happened, exactly what happened, and part of him blamed himself for not helping. He could handle the time vortex more than Rose could as a human, but he had been injured during that particular fight. He really did miss her, so much, but her last letter to him was cryptic in a way that was a bit like Captain Jack last time they met.

Harry missed his uncle Jack too. He had a feeling that he'd be seeing him soon enough through, so Harry didn't dwell on it. Instead, Harry pulled out his parchment and sent the last letter of the summer off to the Doctor.

* * *

" _Hello Doctor,_

_I really hope you can make it in time to come with me to collect supplies. Ron, Hermione, and I are headed to the Quittige world cup this summer, so I don't have to stay with the Dursley's much longer. They're really getting bad now._

_But I'll be here until the 4_ _th_ _, so if you could make it to help me shop I'd appreciate it a lot. You always get the best deals, you're so sly like that. I've decided you'd make a right good Slytherin._

_Anyway, I have to head out. School starts soon and I'd rather not give the Dursley's any reason to throw pans at my head again._

_Talk soon, say hello to Aunty Martha for me._

_Harry JP."_

* * *

Most of the time, Harry was pretty good at keeping up with who was with the Doctor, and at which regeneration on the linear projection of _his_ timeline. Too well according to the doctor (though the man couldn't hide how proud he was of that fact, as much as he was intrigued). But even if he wasn't, between Hedwig, the Tardis, and time's incessant interference, the letters usually turned up in the correct timewobble.

Harry sighed as he tied the parchment to Hedwig's leg. He pet her gently as she nibbled on his wrist. He could tell that she enjoyed these flights. It made her even more special than she already was, for how many owls were given explicit permission and the ability to sly across time-boundaries? Of course, it made Harry wonder how this was going to change her internal workings, but from what he could see it had only made the Owl stronger.

And he needed that in his life.

"Go on then girl, take this to the Doctor, and take your time coming back. It might be just as well for you to head to Hogwarts."

The owl hooted softly, nipping his chin before she took off and Harry watched her with a gentle smile. His first gift may have been given to him by Hagrid, but Harry knew that the Doctor had a hand to play in it. The Doctor however, was Harry's first person (to trust, to love though in what way he didn't know yet, and to count on) and that was precious in ways that being given a gift could not touch.

"Boy! Get your lazy good for nothing person down here and finish cooking dinner or you'll be lucky if scraps is all you get tonight."

Harry sighed and moved. The Doctor would get back to him eventually. For now he might as well get a move on.


	5. Time threw a wobbly (always)

Timelines (or time wobbles, because time was not in fact linear) were extraordinarily tricky. Harry learnt that first hand when he was sitting in the common room rolling his golden egg in his hands and trying to ignore the burns on his back (he wasn't going to _tell_ anyone that he was injured, it wasn't half as bad as some of the things the Dursleys did this summer) when his favourite noise sounded from the empty corner.

Now Harry knew that the Tardis could land just about anywhere, included inside the vast (said to be impenetrable) wards of Hogwarts, but he hadn't really thought about the Tardis landing _inside_ of the castle before.

Harry's thoughts were thrown out the window when suddenly the doors blew open and a gangly Doctor walked out, his face scrunched up.

He had fluffy hair, distinctively not ginger and he looked almost as old as Harry did. Maybe a few years older. But like he could pass as a student none-the-less. _Ah,_ thought Harry, _this is the Doctor's…eleventh cycle_. One he had not formally met yet. For whatever reason, the doctor's War, ninth, and tenth cycles were the ones that crossed Harry's timeline the most.

"You fought a troll?! How….what were you _thinking!?_ Why did you fight a troll?"

Amy hadn't walked out of the Tardis, so Harry wasn't exactly sure which part of the timewoobly this Doctor was in, but he was also very sure that the Doctor hadn't quite landed right.

"Um…Don't you mean a dragon?"

"A-A….when the heck did a dragon come into this, I'm talking about the troll you fought! The one that was there at Halloween, don't you unders…." There was a pause as the doctor's voice dropped off and he suddenly looked at Harry. "You're not eleven."

"I'm not. I just turned fourteen." Harry replied, smiling despite the constant nauseating fear churning in him about the tournament. "I did fight a troll when I was eleven though. So you're not exactly wrong."

Things seemed to catch up with the Doctor quickly, because he was obviously remembering things from past generations.

"WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING A DRAGON?!"

The doctor's voice wobbles with worry and with the inherent strength of a timelord that only came to the surface when he was genuinely worried or scared or angry. He was probably a bit of all of those right now. _Maybe he's just regenerated. That'd explain the confusion._ Harry had just seen his Doctor, the tenth cycle (of whom he was closest to, though that was weird considering every doctor was Harry's really) just a few days ago, and he had reacted similarly, having been there when Harry was drawn from the goblet.

"Who put your name in?"

Harry sighed in a way that it sounded like a sob. The Doctor was by his side immediately and like with any incarnation of the Doctor, and any one of his companions, Harry collapsed into his arms, dropping the dragon egg away and not even worrying about breaking it.

If Harry didn't hold on now _he_ was going to break.

"Oh little merlin." The time lord sighed, his eyes burning at the sight of the broken backed boy. He wanted to do more, he should, but Harry here was only fourteen, and not in any position to accept or understand the change their relationship would take in the coming years. Right now, all the Doctor could do was hold this boy, this child with no one else and help him through this stress.

The eleventh doctor hoped that Donna would turn up soon. He missed the woman so hollowly, her departure was brutal, and rivaled only Rose's 'death' in this world. He couldn't remember if the woman turned up to Harry in this timeline, he sure hoped so. His memories were a bit jumbled, but Harry's fourth year was one that Donna turned up fairly often, so it _was_ likely that Harry's mother figure would be here to help sooner rather than later. That woman was more of a mother than anything. Especially someone who never admitted to wanting children.

Though, if the Doctor remembered correctly, Donna's first child was going to be named Harry James.

"Talk to me, little merlin." The Doctor sighed, hands tight on Harry as Harry's were around his waist. "I can't tell you what's going to happen, I don't even really know myself. But talk to me."

And so Harry did. Spilling his heart out to the Doctor who grew ridged with fury as Harry spoke of friends and distrust.

"I am literally fourteen, if the twins couldn't do it how could I?! As far as anyone but the teachers are aware I am literally useless in class." Harry had mentioned dumbing down his answers in class so as not to draw attention to himself. He wasn't as smart as Hermione or the twins he liked, but he certainly didn't struggle. "How can people even think that I'm smart enough to mess with Dumbledore's circle?"

The Doctor just shook his head, because he don't know what was wrong. He assumed that people just wanted someone to be angry at, someone to blame for the strange goings on. Harry had survived the killing curse, so people probably assumed that a few rough words would roll off him.

"I can't help you much. Time is preventing me from knowing what's happening. Even if I've been there before. Cause I'm a part of this timeline because I'm a part of yours. But I'll see what I can do." The doctor leant forward and picked the egg off the floor. It was heavy, far heavier than he had thought from the way Harry tossed it around with ease. "Is anyone here that'll hear this?"

Harry shook his head. Everyone else was at dinner. He hadn't been able to stomach anything for the past few days. Ron was still temperamental, even after he'd made a suggestion at being sorry. Hermione had been forced to eat by Harry himself. She was killing herself over books to try and help. He wasn't about to let her fade out from lack of eating. Harry was on a one way trip to his early grave at this rate, he wasn't about to let Hermione join him out of her everlasting sense of duty and friendship.

The screeching had become almost a lullaby to Harry at this point. It wasn't as harsh as his childhood dreams of Voldermort at least. He heard the music in his head, at night, in class when he attended them, when he _was_ eating. He had memorised the screeching, and knew there was a pattern. It looped, he could tell. He didn't even flinch when the egg opened and lit the room in a stunningly warm light.

Harry watched as the Doctor screwed his eyes shut and tilted his head in concentration. After the 'song' cycled three times the Doctor closed the egg and sighed.

"Unfortunately buddy I don't know what it is. I mean I do, but I can't actually remember what. It's the timeline interference I think." The Tardis hummed loudly as if agreeing. "What I can tell you, is this." The Doctor paused when Harry sat up, cradling the egg to his chest with hope in his eyes. "It's aquatic. That song sounds a lot like one of the creatures I met on that water-logged planet when I was first generation. So maybe start there."

Harry smiled and hugged the Doctor in thanks. "You never disappoint, Doctor." Harry sighed and leant into the man.

The rest of the dinner hour the pair talked about everything else. Quidditch, Sirius, class work and the Dragons. Harry admitted that he was extraordinarily interested in learning more about the Dragons. He knew they were only so aggressive because their eggs were in danger and wondered about their normal temperament.

Wondered if he could talk to them.

When he yawned though, the Doctor sent him to bed and left.

A few days later, Cedric took Harry aside and gave the younger boy the last clue he needed. Though even after the bath, Harry was none-the-wiser about how to swim underwater for an hour.

Harry sent a letter that evening, thanking the Doctor, whichever doctor for the clue. It would have taking him hours in the tub to figure out that he had to submerge the egg. Cederic really did help, and Harry appreciated the good sportsmanship, but the older fella's clue was a little more cryptic than Harry's _"We're fighting dragons."_

Harry was shaky and queasy as he and his friends hunted through the library for answers. But Harry knew he'd make it. He had the Doctor after all, and no one really lost if the Doctor was on their side.


End file.
